


The grand story about the army doctor and the consulting detective

by huvudrollen



Series: The many small stories of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's life's [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fairytale about Sherlock Holmes and John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	The grand story about the army doctor and the consulting detective

Sherlock Holmes was born in a thunderstorm. It was the greatest use of electricity reported in years. Or at least that was what Mycroft told him. Sometimes he was the worst big brother in the world. But he had hes moments. Sherlock hated hes face. He hated being difreent. Once he wished for santa to get him normal. But that wasnt something you should wish for. He was a psykopath said hes child physiologist when he was 13. He got later on the diagnoses of a socipath. He had hes aspergers which made it hard for him to socialaize. He still remembers when he lived hes worst year. Hes 13th summer. But then he read about a mysterious death. Carl Powers. And in some way he got the 26th year old Greg Lestrade to listen to him. Sherlock really didnt want the attention so he told crime inspector Lestrade that he could take the credit for the case. When Sherlock moved London to go at a university. A fancy one because hes parents was rich and Mycroft made alot of money when he worked in the brittish goverment. Sherlock met at university the young Molly Hooper. They did go a year together there untill Sherlock finished college and moved to a small flat. It was very small but had its charm. Lestrade had heard the rumor about that Sherlock had moved to London. So he found hes little flat in central london and asked him to help with a case. Sherlock had learned from Mycroft about the scince of deduction. So he could read on people now. It does sound crazy but for him it was natural. Cause Sherlock Holmes was anything but ordinary and Normal. But he was a true talent at crime solving. 101 cases away. Sherlock was 33 years old. He had was fresh away out of a case where he helped the nice Emma Hudson. Or Mrs Hudson as she liked better to be called. Her husband was a drug dealer who had done terrible things through the years. And so she asked "the great Sherlock Holmes" about to help her sentence her husband to death. It was weird cause most wanted help to make there beloved ones to live. And they succeeded and within a month was her husband dead. She was so thankful over that so she said that she would help him with anything he needed. When Sherlock burned up he's little flat. That was when he was in need for a new place to live. He knew that Mrs Hudson lived and owned 221B Baker Street. He had been there once. He had looked at one of the flats she was renting. It was nice. So he moved in there. Usually it would have costed a huge amount of money. But he got it cheap. It was only a month after that he met John Watson. He was the nicest man he had ever seen. He was like a shining star. With the handsomeness of a fresh clean Pennie. Why was pennies handsome ? It was a question he had to ask someone one day. John became he's faithful companion. But when he hurt John more than anyone could do. When he faked he's death just to save John. It was something that John would never get to know. He had he's eye on John. All those three years he was "dead". He knew that John met with he's useless psychologist every week. He knew about all the times he cried. He even knew about when he met Mary. They got married months after Sherlock made he's return. But still it hurt like 100 knives. That heartbreak that happened. Sherlock and John still solved crimes like they always did. But it wasn't always the same. When Mary shot him. And John got to know about who she really was. That was when he left her and moved back to baker street. It came to he's knowledge months later that Mary got killed. It was something he never told John about. Cause it would have hurt him to much. They continued on as usual. Life was as sweet as it always was. But one day they kissed. It was something that shocked Sherlock. When John leaned over and kissed him. It was the most bittersweet thing he had ever done. But he was happy. John told him how much he loved him. Sherlock said that he loved him back. The great detective and the army doctor finally got together. "Dinner ?" asked the consulting detective. "Starving" said the doctor. They lived happily ever after. 

The End.


End file.
